


Mess Me Up

by ExpensiveGirl7



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bottom Song Mingi, First Time Blow Jobs, Height Differences, Height Kink, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpensiveGirl7/pseuds/ExpensiveGirl7
Summary: Mingi never really paid attention to his professor until his best friend pointed out the man's height.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi, Lee Jihoon|Woozi/Song Mingi
Kudos: 19





	Mess Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> *Anasteemaphilia: A [sexual] attraction to significantly taller or shorter people.

Everyone in the library was focused reading a book or doing research, some clicking and typing furiously on the computers. In a practically isolated corner, Mingi sat with two books opened in front of him, his eyes drifting from one to the other while he scribbled his answers down. He was having a hard time concentrating with Wooyoung laying his head on the table, moving around too much in his seat and playing with whatever he got his hands on.

In addition to keeping Mingi company, Wooyoung was supposed to be doing his own homework but gave up after staring at the page for 15 minutes, claiming it was too difficult and that he didn't understand what he had to do. He starts doodling in his notebook but he quickly gets bored of it and decides to start a random conversation with his friend. "What did you eat to become so tall?"

"I'm like average height for a guy." Mingi mumbles as he continues completing his English homework.

Wooyoung didn't really know what to say to Mingi to further prolong his own procrastination but he continues talking nonsense anyway.

"Dude, you're huge. I know I'm not short but you're taller than me and even some adults." He taps his chin with the coloring pencil in his hand and a grin slowly forms on his face. "Mr. Lee for example, I bet you're like three heads taller than him." Wooyoung says, referring to the new biology teacher they had this year. He tries to imagine what it would look like and giggles at the image in his head. "You should totally stand next to him for comparison. It'll be like Arnold Schwarzenegger and Danny DeVito!" He laughs loudly.

Other students glare in their direction but it's the librarian who shushes the boy by silently threatening to throw them out if they continued disturbing the peace.

Wooyoung apologizes but the smile doesn't leave his face. The librarian rolls his eyes and goes back to sorting books, Wooyoung making sure he was far enough before giggling again and punching Mingi's shoulder.

Mingi grunts and disregards his friend's remarks in favor of focusing on his work.

~~~

Next week, during biology class, Mingi finds himself observing Mr. Lee for a little too long. From where he sat, the man looked pretty average: his dark hair parted in two, black button-up tucked neatly into his black slacks and shiny leather shoes. Mingi absentmindedly bit the back of his pen as he watched his teacher's lips move, and for the first time, without registering a single word.

The bell rings, signalling the end of class and Mingi wakes up from his daydream, a little disoriented. Everyone else is quick to get up and leave since they'd been waiting to do so impatiently for the 5 last minutes. Mingi gets out of his seat and shoves most of his books away at once to catch up.

Mingi slows in the middle of packing however when he notices Mr. Lee get up from the corner of his eye and turns his head to watch him. Mr. Lee rarely stood up during class and the action made Mingi think back to Wooyoung's words. Was he really three heads shorter than Mingi? He was suddenly curious to find out.

Mr. Lee carefully rolls the sleeves of his shirt up to his forearms and without realizing it, Mingi licks his lips at the sight of the man's pale unmarked skin.

Getting impatient of waiting outside at the door, Wooyoung peeks inside the classroom for his friend. They were supposed to be halfway home already by this time; what was taking him so long? He scrunches his eyebrows in confusion when he sees Mingi staring off ahead but the confusion disappears when he notices he's staring at their teacher.

Mr. Lee goes towards the interactive board he had presented his PowerPoint on (something about macromolecules, Mingi couldn't quite remember) in order to switch it off. When he turns around, Mingi can't stop his eyes from trailing downwards.

It happened almost every week but it was Mingi's first time attentively watching the man do it. Mr. Lee stood on his tippy toes for a second and reached his arm out to turn the screen off; Mingi feels his palms get sweaty the more he let his eyes scan the man's backside, face turning a light shade of pink. Mingi admits to himself it was cute that Mr. Lee had to stand on his tippy toes to use the equipment.  
He starts to wonder if they would be the same height if he crouched down in front of Mr. Lee but that thought quickly turns into something completely obscene.

Sure, Mingi had messed around with guys before --his best friend Wooyoung included-- but he had a preference for girls that stopped him from doing certain things with them. He had received blowjobs from both men and women but he's never given any. Ever since he found out he liked guys, he kept it at handjobs and was always a top but something about Mr. Lee's stature made him want to get on his knees.

Mingi snaps out of it when he starts to feel a slight problem in his pants.

Luckily for him, Mr. Lee had gone back to his desk and was too focused on his papers to care about the student still standing in his classroom. Mingi finishes packing his stuff before slinging the strap of his backpack over his shoulder. He forces himself not to look in Mr. Lee's direction again and speed walks past Wooyoung who jogs to catch up with his large steps.

"I was going to interrupt but you really looked like you were enjoying the view." The shorter male teases.

Blushing, Mingi tightens his grip on the strap of his backpack and shoves the other hand in his pocket. The action doesn't go unnoticed by Wooyoung who casts his eyes down before stopping in the middle of the empty hallway.

Mingi stops when he realizes his friend isn't walking next to him anymore. "Wooyoung?"

He turns around and spots the male a few steps away, a smirk on his face. Wooyoung points behind himself, "Bathroom's this way, if you need any help."

It takes a moment for Mingi to process those words but when he does, he walks back past Wooyoung and pulls the latter by his wrist into the nearest bathroom where the younger of the two pushes him inside the stall and kisses him hungrily, jerking Mingi off until his vision blurred as he climaxed.

~~~

Two weeks later, Mingi is taping his foot impatiently as he stares at the clock on the wall. He sighs loudly, annoyed at how slow the hands were moving.

He had absolutely no interest in anything in biology class anymore except for the man teaching the subject. Mingi had a severe problem focusing in biology class, his mind always racing with explicit images of his and Mr. Lee's body glued together in a fit of passion. The man's voice alone did things to him, it didn't matter if he was talking about cell division or molecular bioscience.

Sitting at his desk, Mr. Lee makes a squeezing gesture, probably to emphasize something that had to do with the lesson but Mingi doesn't make the connection with the lesson. Instead, another dirty thought crawls inside the student's mind, this time involving Mr. Lee gagging and choking him. Mingi bites his lower lip and tries his best not to sport a hard-on during the last few minutes of class; he didn't want to ask Wooyoung for any more favors.

What was going on with him lately? Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't gotten laid in a while or maybe his teacher was just that attractive but he couldn't stop his dick from reacting every time he thought about him.

Did he suddenly have a thing for older men? Was it the fact that he was his teacher that got him so worked up? Perhaps it was his-- oh.

Mingi remembers reading something about anasteemaphilia* in a random article he found about kinks and thinking it was sort of ridiculous at the time but now...

The shrill sound of the bell interrupts Mingi's train of thought and he breaths out a sigh of relief, putting his books away quickly in order to disappear as fast as he can to go jerk off in the school bathroom because he was going to pop a boner if he stayed in Mr. Lee's presence any longer.

"Song Mingi, please stay behind. I need to have a word with you."

Mingi's heart jumps at that and maybe his dick jumps too but he does his best to remain calm. Wooyoung gives him a look, something dirty with a hint of encouragement and pats Mingi's back on his way out. Mingi waits for everyone to leave before shuffling to the front towards Mr. Lee.

The student tries to act normal but holy shit, he really was short and his face looked more angelic up close. That angelic face was looking at him in disappointment, lips pressed in a straight line and eyebrows low.

"Care to explain why you don't pay attention in class?" Mr. Lee asks, crossing his arms.

Mingi should've probably expected something along those lines but he didn't think his daydreaming was that obvious. The student tries not to think too much about the way Mr. Lee has to look up to meet his eyes. "What do you mean?" He counters, though he probably shouldn't have since every time Mr. Lee spoke, the sound of his voice made his blood travel south.

"I mean you're constantly distracted in class. You're always just staring and I doubt it's because you're interested in what's on the board."

Shit, maybe Mingi was that obvious. It was hard for him to stay focused with such a beautiful person standing in front of him. In that very moment, Mingi couldn't tear his eyes away from Mr. Lee's pink lips and didn't notice he was staring until Mr. Lee cleared his throat.

Mingi's cheeks blush and he gulps when he realizes he just got caught red-handed.

"I see what's going on." Mr. Lee chuckles, shaking his head.

Mingi stops breathing for a second as Mr. Lee leans against his desk, drumming his fingers on the wooden surface. He looked even shorter than before and it made Mingi feel hot all over when he noticed.

"What will it take for you to start working?"

It takes a short while for Mingi to actually respond to those words and his response catches both of them off guard.

"Can I suck you off?"

Mingi's brain to mouth filter wasn't working properly; he wanted to punch himself for saying that. His face was burning from embarrassment and all he wanted to do in that moment was crawl into a hole. Before he could apologize, Mr. Lee walked to the door and, instead of leaving like Mingi had expected him to, locks it before returning.

He would never admit it out loud but Mr. Lee thrived on the attention he was receiving from his student. The man knew it was wrong but he had his mind made up a long time ago that if the opportunity came up, he wouldn't reject it; he just didn't expect it to happen so soon.

There was a bit of an age gap with Mingi being 20 and Mr. Lee being 33 but Mingi was legally an adult who could make rational decisions so if he wanted to offer his teacher a blowjob, it was his own responsibility.

"On your knees."

Mingi's ears perk up and his eyes widen in shock. "W-what?"

"You heard me, boy. On you knees." Mr. Lee repeated and Mingi couldn't believe his fantasy was actually coming true.

The student drops his bag before dropping to his knees. Mingi liked how his teacher was suddenly looking down at him, he liked it a lot and so did his dick. He can't help but palm himself over the fabric of his pants and Mr. Lee smirks upon seeing this. Still smirking, he begins to undo his belt, Mingi's breathing getting more ragged as he waited impatiently.

When Mr. Lee finally pulls his cock out of his pants, Mingi's mouth almost waters at the sight; he was packing a lot for someone so small.

"Get to work, Mr. Song." Mingi doesn't hesitate to take the older man's cock in his hand and stroking it slowly. Mr. Lee sighs and leans his head back, holding onto the desk behind him for support. Mingi strokes him to full hardness, still palming himself with his other hand.

After a minute or two, Mingi gives Mr. Lee's length a tentative lick. Finally wrapping his lips around the head, he places one hand on Mr. Lee's thigh and tries to remember some of the things others had done to him. Mingi uses the tip of his tongue to tease the slit and hears Mr. Lee let out a throaty moan above him.

He looks up and sees nothing but pure pleasure on his teacher's face, the sinful imagine being burned into his brain. Mingi takes more of the man's cock into his mouth, letting it go as far as it can without triggering his gag reflex.

"Fuck." The older swears, pushing his hips forward. He threads his hand through Mingi's hair who purrs at the feeling. "That feels good."

The small praise was very welcome since it was the first time Mingi was doing anything like this and didn't know if he was doing it right. It encourages him to start moving his head, not forgetting to breath through his nose as he did so.

Mr. Lee grabs a fistful of Mingi's blond hair and uses the grip he had to make him move faster, taking his cock further back. Mingi lets his mouth be used, feeling a sense of accomplishment for making his teacher go delirious with pleasure. The whispered swears and low moans coming from Mr. Lee's mouth made his own cock throb in its confines but he ignores it in favor of focusing on the task at hand.

Mingi's eyes start to water the more he bobbed his head and the older man fucked his throat but he was enjoying the view way too much to stop. Mr. Lee looked so pretty biting his bottom lip to suppress his moans, hands gripping the edge of the desk so hard his knuckles turned white. There were small beads of sweat forming his forehead and rolling down his neck, disappearing under the collar of his black shirt.

Fuck, Mingi could watch him all day and just cum from the sight alone. All he needed to do was wrap a hand around his cock to relieve some of the pressure.

Both of Mingi's hands grip onto Mr. Lee's thighs when the man decides to press his head down, making Mingi choke and quickly run out of air. He pulls off to cough, his throat feeling sore.

Mr. Lee loosens his grip and breaths harshly, letting the student also catch his breath. Mingi wipes the saliva at the corners of his mouth with the back of his hand and glances back up at his teacher. "Cum in my mouth." Mingi croaks once he's caught his breath.

Mr. Lee hesitates for a second, worried about hurting the boy but the student grabs his spit slick cock again and jerks him off, quick and messy. Mingi sticks his tongue out and Mr. Lee's cock pulses at the sight of his student being so submissive and eager to please him.

"Fuck, holy fuck, Mingi..." It only takes a few strokes before the man is cumming hard in long white streaks, most of it landing in Mingi's mouth, the rest on his lips and chin.

Mingi feels fulfilled after making Mr. Lee react like that. He swallows everything in his mouth, ignoring the weird taste and puts his mouth back on Mr. Lee's dick.

Mr. Lee makes a deep growling sort of sound and feels his knees go weak. When Mingi pulls away, there's a thin line of saliva connecting his slightly open mouth and the cock still in his hand.  
He looks up upon feeling Mr. Lee caress his hair.

The older man ignores how wrecked the student looks with his messy hair and shiny lips, white traces on the bottom half of his face. "This can never happen again." He mumbles, staring Mingi down.

Mingi feels a slight pinch of disappointment but nods in understanding. He mentally tries to convince himself he just needed to get it out of his system as he stands, wincing at the pain he felt in his knees.

Mr. Lee tugs his pants back up and makes himself look presentable again. Mingi silently cleans the dust off his knees and makes sure there's no evidence of what they had just done before picking his backpack up.

As he drags his feet towards the door, he lets his eyes linger on Mr. Lee a little longer.

"See you next week, sir." He says in a hoarse voice to which Mr. Lee only replies to with a nod of the head.

It was the end of the day so there was barely anyone present in the building but Mingi still makes sure to look around the hallway before stepping out of the classroom.

Mingi doesn't cry as he makes his way to the nearest bathroom, he doesn't cry as he jerks himself off to the thought of what just happened and doesn't cry as he walks to his apartment.

He does cry, however, when he tells Wooyoung what happened over the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got on Wattpad and I just love the way it turned out. Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
